The Lion King: Rising Dawn
by Animelover5234
Summary: Simba has now become King of the Pridelands, but his reign as King is tested when a new pride called the Black River Pride come to Pride Rock and begin to change the Pridelands. Saja, a memeber of the pride is the opposite of her family. Though Saja develops an attraction for the new King, can she help him save the Pridelands from her family and others enemies?


_**THE LION KING: SIMBA'S ERA**_

* * *

**Welcome, once again to a new Lion King story! In one of my reviews for Never Knew I Needed, someone said that I should do more lion king stories and honestly, I was touched by this. It really lifted my spirits to know that I could be a great writer which is why I'm creating my own story of the Lion King. Majority of the characters will be mine and so is the plot, but Simba and the gang are in the mix as well.**

**This is its own separate story from Never Knew I Needed and For You, I Will. This has a new character named Saja and hopefully you guys will like her and the journey that takes place here.**

**Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING, JUST MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT**

_**Simba's POV**_

* * *

Scar's reign had finally come to an end and now the burden was on me to restore Pride Rock's former glory and reclaim the honor placed my father before he died. Though I still new and learning to duties and the role of being a leader, it somehow came easy. It was almost as if it was a natural given talent for me to lead. Maybe it was in my blood, after all, my father was an amazing leader and even Scar, to a certain extent, ruled over the hyenas pretty effectively. Pride Rock…not so much, but even through all the uncertainty and stress, I was glad to be where I belonged. This was my home and I would do everything that I can to protect it and live up to my father's paw prints.

"My son." Mother said, walking up to my side. "Sleep really isn't your ally now, is it?"

It was very apparent to my mother that I haven't been able to get a good night's rest for the past weeks and frankly, I think everyone was getting annoyed with my insomnia.

I sighed. "I'm still trying to ingest this, Mother." I replied. A small nod was what she gave in return. A star just so happened to shine bright against the night sky which we directed our attention to.

"Do you still think of him?" I asked. Mother knew who I was talking about and I could see her shoulders slump in sadness. I now regretted asking.

"Yes…he's always in my thoughts and dreams…..he was my husband, my love,…..your father."

"It's strange…I feel warm now. I feel nothing at all, to be exact and it frightens me. Why?" I asked her.

"My son, you were in a dark place when you left here. You were manipulated and betrayed and alone. Lost in your own self-loathing when it wasn't you at all." She said. Looking back at what Scar had done to me, I became angry. For so long, I had believed in my father's death to be my fault and for so long, as I grew out of my childhood to adulthood, I ran away from my past and swore never to look back on it. Now that I was home again, it seemed that my heart was piecing itself together once again. Picking up all the broken shards that I left behind and creating me whole again.

"Now you are home again and you no longer have to carry the guilt that was implanted in your mind. You are free now…and you are the King." She said. I looked at my mother and saw so much affection and admiration in her eyes. In my isolation in the jungle, I had missed her caring and warm looks. I had longed for her words of wisdom and her kindness, to just know that through it all, my mother was still with me and she still thought of me as her son. Not as the cowardice and traitor that I believed myself to be.

"Mother…..I've been having dreams….nightmares to be exact." I revealed. Since my father's death, I had been having so many recurring nightmares that literally took my breath away. I really didn't know how to handle the immense power emanating from them or to interpret what they meant.

"About?" she prodded

"Some have been about Father….Others have been about me and my role as the new King….but mostly, all I see is war." Mother's eyes widened and then she looked away. Her eyes were closed and I could hear her take steady intakes of breath.

"How long?" she asked

"Almost a week."

"Go see Rafiki. He can help you." She answered. I sighed and turned to her.

"Mother, I don't need interpretations. This may be our future and as King I need to be prepared for whatever approaches us." I turned towards the horizon. "This is our home and I need to protect it."

Mother nodded her head sadly and brushed her side against mine. Glancing down at her, I saw her eyes transform from the warm motherly eyes to the serious expression she now wore. This was a look I had known since I was a cub. Whenever trouble brewed in the kingdom, Dad and her would merge into this merciless and fearless expression where it seemed that they were so cold-hearted that not even the sweetest of hearts could melt their glares.

"Whatever you decide, Simba…know that I'm always on your side." She said and then left without another word. I was left alone to my thoughts as I watched the sky darken. Normally, I would consult with the Great Kings but tonight wasn't that kind of night. Following the same way my mother left, I returned to cave and rested with my pride.

* * *

Upon the following morning, the lionesses and I were relaxing under the savannah sun. Well, the lionesses were doing that. I, on the other hand, was staring out at the fields, lost in my own trance. That is until I was interrupted with my friend Kwasi nudged my side.

"What's up, your highness?" he asked with a smirk. I had known Kwasi for as long as I could remember, since we were both cubs and he was my only friend along until Kula, Tojo, Malka, Chumvi, Tama, Mheetu and Nala joined the mix.

"The sky." I joked with a smirk as well.

"Smart-ass." Tama joined in. I remembered her always calling me that since we were cubs and even now, it still remained with her. "Always got some kind of remark, don't ya your worshipness?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her remark.

"Look who's talking." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Same old banter with you guys." Malka said joining us. Tama immediately blushed and looked away from him. This I just had to smirk widely at. Ever since our adolescent years, Tama began to harbor feeling for Malka and honestly, only me, Kula and Nala really knew this. Tojo didn't care and Kwasi and Chumvi were pretty much clueless.

"Old habits die hard." I answered him. I saw Nala come up against my side and brush her fur against mine. I sighed and moved a bit away from her. I looked at her and gave a small smile, but I knew she didn't like me moving away from her. For a long time, Nala had harbored such strong feelings for me and it saddened me that I couldn't return them. I loved Nala, that much was true, but she was like my sister and I couldn't give her what she wanted: my love. In my heart, I knew that it belonged to someone else, but Nala was persistent and continued to show me her affection even though someone else wanted her attention. I glanced at Kwasi talking with our little group and saw the frown forming on his face. Kwasi and I were like brothers and it could never have it in me to hurt him.

Nala moved next to my side again but didn't try to push herself against me, but I knew that this was still upsetting Kwasi a great deal.

"Simba, can you please tell the Queen of drama here that she's wrong!" Tojo said to me about whom I guessed was Kula.

"Wrong about wh-" and then I heard it. The sound of paws approaching. It definitely was a pride judging by the sound. I trotted up to the edge of the platform and squinted my eyes, searching for them.

"What's wrong, bro?" Kwasi asked joining me.

"Listen." I whispered. Kwasi seemed to be concentrating and the his eyes widened. The steps were synchronized, walking in confidence. Kwasi nodded off into the distance.

"Look….right there." I followed his eyes and spotted them. Just as I suspected, a pride of lions were approaching us at this very moment.

"Kwasi, Nala, assemble the lionesses. Kula, you come with me. Tama, Tojo, Malka and Chumvi, create a perimeter on the steps of Pride Rock." They all obeyed my orders just as me and Kula headed for the peak of Pride Rock. I wanted Kula by my side because she was the best fighter next to me and in case there was an ambush, which was most likely to happen, I needed support. The pride edged closer and I saw the animals come to Pride Rock and guard the front. All the animals were loyal to me which is something I graciously appreciated. Being a leader meant gaining the trust of your followers in whatever comes.

The pride finally reached the front and everyone was on their guard and ready. The pride looked smaller than mine, maybe about 8 lionesses and 2 males. The eldest looking male stepped forwards and looked at me with an emotionless expression. I stepped up myself and looked down at them all with scrutiny.

"Who are you?" I said with narrowed eyes.

* * *

_**Like it? Love it? Let me know how I did so far**_

_**~ Animelover5234 ~ **_


End file.
